amores que matan
by danycasadevall
Summary: dani llega a conocer a alguien inesperado en su vida, ella se enamorara de el, o se ira...
1. Chapter 1

HOLi, bueno, primero que todo quería presentrame :3

-mi nombre es Daniela, tengo 14 añitos (XDDD), mido 1.70cm aprox, mi cabello es color negro y mis ojos son de color café muy oscuro (casi negros :3), soy fan de las creepypastas(mi favorito es slenderman, lo amo XD), me encanta el rubius(lo amo, pero no tanto como a slendy), soy esa típica niña friki que nadie la quiere T-T, pero tengo 2 amigas y un amigo(todos igual de frikis que yo).

-pos, ahora le quería decir que soy nueva en este tema de subir episodios… pero como dije anteriormente amo las creepypastas hací que decidí hacer una historia sobre un personaje de creepypasta (no les dire cual es:3)y mi avatar :3, pero en la historia voy a tener dos años más(16 :3),todo lo que este haci: "holi" serán pesamientos y estos*correr* serán las acciones

AMORES QUE MATAN (cap.1)

Mi nombre es Daniela pero mis amigos me llaman Dani, tengo 16 años recién cumplidos (bueno, no recién, mi cumpleaños fue hace 5 meses),soy esa típica chica friki del salón la cual es muy antisocial, tengo solo 3 amigos que comparten mis mismos gustos(Martina, Sofía y bruno), amo las creepy pero mi favorita es slenderman(me encantaría que fuese real T-T), en mi salón hay una chica que es de esas putas baratas:3(angie)(tiene 2 putas más, perdón," dos amigas más": Camila y Nicole).

Estaba yo de lo más bien durmiendo hasta que mi despertador suena.

**DANIELA POV**

Dani:*refregándose los ojos*-maldito despertador-dije algo malhumorada-malditas clases.

Mamá: hija, apura que llegaras tarde al instituto

Dani: si ya voy-*mirando el reloj*-mierda son las 7:45(entra a clases a las 8:00)-*me pare y me puse rápido unos shorts y una polera que decia: keep calm and sleep all day (si, lo sé, no soy muy creativa XD) y unas converse de caña alta, baje tan rápido que casi me caigo y me parto la cara(que exagerada soy :3)

Dani: hola mami-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, miré el reloj-mierda-dije casi susurrando-adiós mami me tengo que ir

Mamá: ok, adiós

Dani: adiós padre-le dije de mala gana (no tengo una buena relación con mi padre)

*flashback*

Estaba recién llegando del colegio y escuche unos ruidos y gritos provenientes de arriba, subí lo más rápido que pude y vi algo que no me dejo bien.

Vi como mi padre la pagaba a mi mamá, le grite a mi padre que parara pero no me hiso caso.

Me acerque a mi padre y lo separe de mi mamá, él se enojó y me empujo contra la pared.

Lo último que pude recordar fue a mi madre gritando mi nombre y a mi padre enojado.

*fin del flashback*

Dani: "como siempre mi padre solo me dirigió una mirada de odio, me fui sin darle importancia"-me fui corriendo, solo me queda van 5 minutos para entrar a clases…por suerte llegue a tiempo.

Martina, Sofía y bruno: HOLA DANI!

Dani: hola amigos :D

Martina: no se ustedes pero yo me ire corriendo a la clase, ni de puta madre me iré a castigo otra vez

Dani, Sofía y bruno: tienes razón, corramos

Dani: llegamos a la clase, nos tocaba arte, me clase favorita.

Profesora: muy bien clase, hoy tendrán libre, pueden dibujar lo que quieran, pero antes, le debo presentar a el nuevo compañero de clases, adelante, pasa- dijo mirando a la puerta.

Había un chico de 19 años, era muy lindo, pero, ¿quién se fijaría un alguien como yo?

Profesora: bueno-dijo mirando a el chico nuevo-preséntate.

XxxxX: hola soy Sebastián muños (creatividad nivel:-99)y tengo 18 años

Dani:"psss, como lo pensaba la puta de Angie lo miraba con cara de querer violárselo, pero, me importa una mierda"

Profesora: por favor siéntese, al lado de Daniela-dijo mirándolo, mientras apuntaba el asiento vacío.

Sebastián: bueno :3-dijo con un tono amigable

Dani:" mierda, Dani no te sonrojes, no lo hagas, mantén la calma, solo es un chico más".

Seba (Sebastián): hola

Dani: emm, hola-a la mierda, ya me sonroje :3

Seba: eres Daniela, verdad?

Dani: sip

Seba: bueno pues un gusto conocerte

Dani: igualmente-dije mientras sacaba mi croquera de dibujos

**SEBASTIAN POV**

Seba:"awwwwwwww, que chica más tierna es Dani, por lo que veo le gusta dibujar, además es muy linda…tiene un dibujo de un hombre alto y sin rostro…omg le gustan los creepypastas"-disculpa-le dije a Dani-te gustan las creepy?

Dani: emmm, bueno, sí, me encantan

Seba: cuál es tu favorito?

Dani: adivina :3

Seba: Jeff the killer?

Dani: me gusta, pero, no es mi favorito :P

Seba: *mire su dibujo*-slenderman?

Dani: jejeje, justo en el blanco ;D

Seba: a mí también me gustan las creepys

Dani: tenemos algo en común-dijo sonrojándose-"que tierna se ve asi *-*"

Seba: si jejeje

Se terminó la clase de artes y yo me fui hacia el patio para poder descansar , de repente se me acerco una chica, seguida por otras 2 chicas

Seba: hola, me llamo Sebastián :3

Angie: hola, me llamo Angie, eres muy guapo, sabes-dijo poniendo su pecho más adelante, de seguro son operados.

Seba: bueno, pues to igual eres linda, pero yo…

**DANI POV**

Se terminaron las clases de artes, así que me fui al patio con mis amig s

Dani: fui hasta el patio y encontré a seba y a Angie besándose, lo peor fue que seba le estaba correspondiendo ese beso, me puse, me puse celosa y me fui llorando al baño.

**SEBA POV**

Seba: yo, yo, no se porque le correspondí el beso-*abrí los ojos lentamente y vi a Dani, estaba… ¿triste?, se fue llorando a nose donde

La seguí y la encontré besándose con un chico, no que quien era, pero me sentí algo…


	2. ¿que es eso?

HOLIIIIIIII, como estam? Espero que bien :D, bueno pos ahora que puedo voy a subir capítulos más seguidos, antes estaba castigada D: pero ya no más XD…

**AMORES QUE MATAN CAP 2: ¿Qué ES ESO ?**

**SEVA POV**

Seba:" me siento enojado y celoso… ¿celoso? What? Si a ella recién la estoy conociendo, pero admito que es tierna :3",me acerco hasta el chico que la está besando y miro la cara de Dani, se ve contenta, no sé , pero ella le está correspondiendo el beso… quizás ese sea el chico que a Dani le gusta, mejor los dejo solos.

**DANI POV**

Dani: me fui corriendo hacia el baño hasta que siento que alguien me agarra del brazo, me acorrala en una pared y me besa… pero que mierda, quien es él y porque me está besando*abro los ojos*, oh shitttt, es el chico que me gusta omg, que tengo que hacer…supongo que hare lo mismo que él, de todas formas hay que aprovecharlo quizás sea el único beso que pueda dar en mi vida…unos segundos después se separó de mí y se fue corriendo a no sé dónde, si, era Nicolás(el chico que me gusta :J), me fui corriendo con mis amigos y les conté lo que pasaba.

Martina: parece que Dani tiene novioooo

Dani: noooo no es mi novio así que no me jodas

Martina: tú no eres mi madre, así que te jodere cuantas veces se me plazca :3

Dani: pssss pendeja -.-

Sofi: mira el lado bueno, ese fue tu primer y único beso C:

Dani: gracias, eso mejorara mi autoestima (sarcasmo salvaje aparece :3)

Sofi: yo, ayudando a personas con su autoestima desde tiempos memorables

Bruno: son malos XD

Dani: tu igual te ríes eso te hace malo también

Bruno: XDDDDDDD

Dani: -.-

Martina: buano yo ya me voy, faltan 2 minutos para salir del colegio, adiós aweona(idioma chileno XDDDD)-dijo dirigiéndose a mí-adiós estúpida-dijo dirigiéndose a sofí-adiós idiota-dijo dirigiéndose a él bruno.

Dani: "Martina y su forma de mostrar su amor"-yo igual te quiero- le dije a Martina

Martina: xdddd adiossssss

Todos: adiós

Dani: me fui a mi casa, del colegio a mi casa eran como 3 calles- "aaaaa que flojeraaa"- estaba caminando hasta que siento que me agarran del brazo, miro para ver quién es y era un hombre, era bien feo, alto, feo, musculoso y ¿ya dije que era feo? **(XDDDDDDD) y tu quien eres (soy una persona) que persona (y a ti que te importa :D) .-.(XDDD) puedo seguir narrando?(noo C:) entonces me voy(nooo ,no te vayas T-T)entonces puedo seguir?(si, continua) gracias…**el me llevaba a no sé dónde-suéltame puto pedofiloooo

XxxX: oblígame, niña indefensa

Dani: a mí nadie me llama indefensa puto-le agarre la mano y se la doble y logre hacer que me soltara

XxxX: como te atreves niña de mierda ahora veras como te castigare- dijo acercándose a mí con cara de pervertido

Dani: no te tengo miedo :J- "espero que tantas horas jugando mortal kombat den frutos"- se acercó a mi intentando agarra mi cabeza pero me agache y luego me levante, dándole una golpiza en la cara- in tha face madafaka-dije victoriosa mientras me iba-eso te enseña a no meterte con chicas como yo :T- llegue a mi casa, me fui corriendo a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me di una ducha y me puse el pijama para poder dormir, me hice un chocolate caliente y regrese a mi cama, encendí la tele y estaban dando hora de aventura, me encanta**(tan grande y le gusta hora de aventura) y tu porque no te muestras?(no puedo) porque, ¿acaso eres tan fea que me dañarías los ojos?(-.-) jaja soy la winner( ahora, calla y sigue narrando) pero si tu fuiste la que me interrumpi…(calla y sigue) oka… **mi ventana estaba abierta así que la cerré y me fui a dormir… me desperté desesperada por culpa de una pesadilla-pesadilla culia (idioma chileno XDDD)-me iba a dormir pero sentí que algo me observaba, no le di importancia y me fui a dormir, a la mañana siguiente me desperté pero con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, me vestí con mala gana y baje para desayunar-hola mami.

Mamá: hola hija, ¿Por qué esa cara?

Dani: me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo

Mamá: te voy a tomar la temperatura-al rato después-hija no iras a clases hoy, estas muy resfriada

Dani: oka-le dije a mi mamá, me fui a la cama, me puse el pijama otra vez y me dormí.-desperté y fui directamente hacia abajo, había una nota que decía.

HIJA NOS INFORMARON SOBRE UN PROBLEMA DEL TRABAJO, NO TUBIMOS QUE IR POR UNA SEMANA, TE DEJAMOS DINERO SOBRE LA MESA PARA LAS COSAS **NECESARIAS, **CUIDATE, TE AMAMOS .

Dani: a pos no tengo ganas de ir a clases, me quedare aquí el resto de la semana y le dire a mis amigos que me ayuden con las tareas-me fui hacia arriba para jugar un rato a call of duty black ops 2… jugué un rato y me fui a almorzar algo, luego llame a mis amigos para que me hicieran compañía por unos cuantos minutos.

TOC TOC TOC

Dani: ya voyyyyy- abro la puerta y mis amigos se tiran encima mio

Bruno, sofí y Martina: danyyyyyyyy :D

Dani: párense idiotas, me están aplastando

Martina: esa era la idea :3

Dani: o se paran o les pateo el culo – todos se pararon rápidamente

Sofí: porque hoy no fuiste a la escuela?

Dani: en la mañana tenía un poco de fiebre así que no fui

Martina: que interesante historia

Bruno: y tus padres?

Dani: se fueron por una semana por temas de trabajo D:

Amigos: pobrechitaaa

Dani: no, asi que dejen de joder

Amigos: oka

Dani: y que hicieron hoy en clases

Martina: nada interesante

Dani: a que bueno, yo ya estaba teniendo flojera de escribir toda la clase XD

Amigos: xdddd, bueno Dani, nos tenemos que ir, ya es muy tarde…

Dani: son las 22:30 oka adiosssss :P

Amigos: adiossss

Dani: me fui a dormir, pero antes cerré mi ventana y me quede dormida… luego desperte y sentía que algo me observaba, no sabía que era pero sentía una mirada sobre mi, encendí la luz y lo que encontré fue…

**BUANO HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL CAP :P, BESOS Y ABRAZOS PARA TOD S**


	3. CAP 3 ¿SERA REAL?

**HOLI:D, SOLO QUERIA DECIRLES… HOLI :P**

**AMORES QUE MATAN CAP.3 ¿SERA REAL?**

**DANI POV**

Dani: encendí mi lámpara y lo que vi fue a mi gato-malvado gatito, nunca me dejas de asustar jejeje- dije mientras me acercaba a él y le acariciaba el lomo- gatito lindo, hoy dormirás conmigo, por querer asustar me :3-lo acurruque al lado mío y ambos nos quedamos dormidos…al día siguiente me desperté tarde porque me sentía mal D:

Luego a las 21:30 llame a mis amigos para decirles que me vinieran a ver

Amigos: holaaaaaaaaa

Dani: holaaaaaa

Bruno: ¿qué haces?

Dani: que le importa :D

Bruno: mala

Dani: siempre C:

Martina: oye te acuerdas de Vicente, nuestro amigo que se fue de la escuela y del país?

Dani: si, si me acuerdo de él, porque preguntan

Sofí: bueno pues porque nos contactamos con él y nos dijo que se va a venir a chile a vivir y va a volver a nuestra escuela :D

Dani: omaigod, ¿no me están jodiendo verdad?

Martina: ¿Quéee? Por favor osea, nosotros nunca haríamos eso

Dani: jeje si claro

Martina: queeee, acaso no me crees D,:

Dani: yo nunca dije eso .-.

Martina: jeje, ya sabía

Dani: mala

Martina: siempre

Sofí: también van a volver Vanessa y diego, ¿los recuerdas, verdad?

Dani: obio que sí, soy idiota pero no tanto C:

Marina: eso es verdad XD

Dani: Martina?

Martina: que pasha?

Dani: podrán venir mañana

Martina: emmm, bueno, no, no podremos porqué estaremos muy ocupados y mis padres saldrán de party con los padres de sofí y bruno, sorry

Dani: ñeee, no importa D:

Bruno y sofí: pero te estaremos llamando

Dani: oka, los quiero mucho :,D

Amigos: adiós

Dani: adiós

Luego de mi "junta" con mis amigos, me fui a dormir…pero no podía XD

Dani: ñeeee cuando van a llegar mis padres**(no sería mi madre)**tú te callas y además no es tu madre, es mi madre y no por tener una mala relación con mi padre significa que no lo quiera aquí conmigo **(pero que sentimental es mi niñaaa)**no, no lo soy**(uy ya que enojona eres)**y tú eres una molesta**(ya…mejor sigue narrando)**ajfubdbvbjhabvsj oka…tengo sueño pero no me puedo dormirrrr u-u, ya se, voy leer…comics :D-estuve buscando hasta que encontré el que quería-siii THE WALKING DEAD *-*, ya me lo leí 2 veces pero FUCK THE POLICE a mí nadie me dice que hacer muajajajaja amksjfkb okno-me quede leyendo hasta que PORFIN me dio sueño y me fui a dormir-ñeee mejor voy a ver si están dando algo interesante-encendí la tv y estaban dando las noticias- voy a ver solo una noticia y me dormiré

Reportera: se han alertado de dos asesinatos de dos jóvenes junto a si familia, se informa que las vicimas tienen sospechosas marcas o sonrisas en la cara, se advierte a las personas, quédense en sus casas, cierren las puertas y ventanas y eviten salir por las noches…un robo en el mall y se lle…

Dani: "shit shit shit shit, sera verdad…naaaa"-me fui a acostar tome a mi gato y lo lleve a dormir conmigo- hoy dormiras otra vez conmigo…para que no me vuelvas a asustar-me cubrí con las matas y me fui a dormir

Desperté desesperadamente por culpa de una pesadilla u-u

Dani: pesadilla de mierdaaaaaa-dije gritando, luego sentí un frio en mi brazo, me gire y la ventana se abrió- what…quizás fui yo sonámbula(OKNO YO NO SER SONAMBULA)…- mire a mi gatito y estaba sobre mis piernas- te dije que durmieras al lado mío, no a mis pies XD- sentí unos pasos, agarre mi martillo súper ninja que guardo debajo de mi almohada(desde la vez que se rompió mi cama XDDD) lo tome con una mano y la escondí atrás, mientras que con la otra tome a mi gatito por la pansa y le dije- recuerda lo que dijimos, si hay alguien, te lanzo a ti y tu atacas a la cara-dicho eso me acerqué a la ventana y la cerré, luego me gire para ir a abrir la puerta para ver si había alguien abajo- no hay nadie, fufu ya puedes bajar la guardia(mi gato se llama fufu klaslkdjalkjs súper ese es un nombre de macho alpha)-dicho eso, me fui a dormir, pero cuando me di la vuelta algo me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo a ella/el-oye tú, sueltameeee

XxxX: nonononono

Dani: sisisisisi-levante la pierna por detrás y logre golperala(lo) en la parte baja, pero no sé si le dolerá, no se si es hombre o mujer, el (ella)se agacho por el dolor-al parecer eres hombre-luego saque el marillo y antes de que se levantara lo golpe en la cabeza con el martillo-jejejejeje…mierda que ago con el… ya se- lo amarre a una silla y le levante la cabeza para curarle las heridas y lo que vi fue un rostro blanco, una sonrisa enorme y unos ojos delineados de negro, pero sus ojos eras azules- M-I-E-R-D-A joder es es es es es Jeff the killer… o dios, le voy a hacer un selfie… jejejee, mejor no, mi teléfono esta abajo y yo arriba así que no-le empeze a curar las heridas y cuando estaban listas los deje allí descansando C:-"cuando despierte le preguntare quien es, para estar segura"

XxxX: *despertando*-¿oye quién eres tú y que me has hecho?

Dani: me llamo Dani y te golpe la cabeza con un martillo :3

XxxX: ¡QUEEEEE! ¿Por qué LO HAS HECHO?

Dani: daaaaa, no es obvio, lo hice por defensa propia

XxxX: emmm ya. Ahora desátame de aquí que tengo un trabajo que cumplir

Dani: noup

XxxX: ¿que has dicho?

Dani: dije que no, ¿acaso estas sordo o qué?

XxxX: aggg, pero que lio eres mocosa

Dani: si yo fuese una mocosa no me hubiese defendido, ahora dime, ¿tu eres Jeff, verdad?

XxxX: que te importa

Dani: dime- dije sacando el cuchillo que tenía Jeff junto al martillo

XxxX: querida, no me das miedo

Dani: dafuq, a mi nadie me dice querida-dije golpeando (en realidad aplastando XD) uno de sus dedos

XxxX: aggg, mierda¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Dani: te hice una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas

XxxX: uf, está bien, ¿pero si te digo me dejaras en paz?

Dani: sip

XxxX: pos soy Jeff the killer y lo único que quiero es salir de aquí para matarte- dijo mientras yo ponía cara de emocionada (debería estar asustada, pero no, yo soy una mujer alpha afjbdgfu okno)-oye niña, acaso eres otra de esas fangirls,verdad?

Dani: bueno pos te conozco pero no estoy obsesionada contigo, mejor dicho con tu creepy

jeff: porque? Acaso no soy hermoso?

Dani: -.- cierra la boca

Jeff: oye me vas a soltar?

Dani: oye, eres un asesino… ¿crees que te voy a soltar?

Jeff: si

Dani: pos te equivocas

Jeff: vamos, suéltame, no te hare nada

Dani: *pesando*- ufff, ta bien-deje acercándome a él para soltarlo- listo, ahora que

Jeff: pos- dijo mirándome y acercándose a mi…

**POS ASTA AQUÍ LO VOY A DEJAR…SORRY POR NO PODER SUBIR ANTES…MI MAMI ME CASTIGO U-U, PERO IM BACK XD, ME ESTOY METIENDO A MI COMPUTADORA A ESCONDIDAS XD, ASI DE MALOTA SOY OKNO**

**BYE**


End file.
